Memories in Blood
by TheMightyBloo
Summary: After his fight with Ichigo, Grimmjow is injured and left to reminisce in his past. My first fic, give it a chance please?


A/N: Just a short thing I came up with when I was bored... It's a one shot about Grimmjow, it covers some of his past and a bit of what he could be doing now as I don't know what he's up to in Hueco Mundo anymore, lol. Let's hope he joins Kubo's story soon, eh? But until then, I'll just write about it.

**Chapter 1**

Time of Dying

Blood gurgled into his mouth as he regained consciousness. _Damn, I'm Alive?_ He thought to himself as he recalled the fight with the orange haired Shinigami. The taste of defeat lingered in his mouth. What kind of a king was he, if a brat like that Shinigami could slay him so easily? Where was his pride with the bastard protected him from Nnoitra? The train of thought just got more depressing.

For a man like Grimmjow, status meant everything. His pride was the most important thing in his life, even more then his desire to fight. But now, as he choked on his own blood, beaten by such a weak opponent, he realized just how little a guy like him deserved to be king.

He forced himself to sit up and dropped his eyes to the sand as he thought to himself. He ignored the pain every breath caused and focused all of his concentration on the orange haired Shinigami. Eventually, not even to his own knowledge, tears fell down his face, mixing with the blood on the sand.

He recalled, for the first time in a very long time, all the years he tried to get stronger as an Adjuchas. He clearly remembered how he challenged the strongest he could find, to test his skills as much as possible. How even when he was being attacked, he'd win.

* * *

_The giant monster stalked his tiny prey. Normally the powerful monster wouldn't settle for such weak looking prey, but the hunger that consumed his soul was demanding to be fed, and he had to comply, no matter how unsporting the prey._

_When he reached just behind the panther, it turned it's head back and glared at it, and right then, the giant monster knew he was in for a surprise. Those eyes held such determination, such strong will, that the giant monster was slightly apprehensive. The panther let out a cocky smile as it's teal eyes bore holes into the bigger monster._

"_About damn time you made you're move," The panther started, licking his lips, "I'm hungry."_

_Everything about the panther screamed power, even his voice. The monster wished he took the time to feel the small hollow's reiatsu before he attacked, because even that was raw and filled with power. However, the giant monster wouldn't let the small prey intimidate him any longer. He regained his confidence as he stood tall._

"_It is you who will be eaten, tiny one!" The larger hollow screamed as he charged at the other hollow._

_His attack did not hit, however, as the small Adjuchas disappeared from the giant's eyes faster that he thought possible. Surprise overtook the hollow as the panther appeared in front of his face, slashing it's deadly sharp claws across the giants mask swiftly. The giant howled in defeat as it fell to the floor, waiting to be devoured._

"_You can know that your power will help me become king." The panther said in it's powerful voice._

"_Your... Name?" The dying hollow asked, a final wish if you will. The panther looked to the bleeding weakling._

"_You don't deserve to know." He said as he delivered the fatal blow to the hollow._

"_Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." The panther muttered just after the hollow died._

_

* * *

_

Once powerful eyes stopped crying, and instead stared ahead at nothing, still ignoring the pain in everything he did as memories overcame his mind. He turned his attention to the castle in the sand. It truly was a diamond in the rough, he thought as he remembered the type of people there.

Everyone was strong, and held an air of arrogance. He knew that anyone there would have killed him if they could, but Aizen wouldn't let them. He was powerful, and gave orders, but he was no king. A true king had an army of soldiers that followed him out of respect, not fear.

No one in Las Noches respected Aizen truly. They all faked it very well, but the truth is, that no one liked him as their leader. No one liked the facade he always had about him. No one liked how fake he was. Especially not Grimmjow.

* * *

_The Espada were being named. They lined up, 20 strong Arrancar stood proudly, hoping to be chosen. Except one pair of electric teal eyes. He wasn't hoping, no, instead he _knew_ he'd be picked. Just like he knew that one day, he'd stand in front of a line like this and pick _His_ Espada._

_The Arrancar were paired up to the closest to it's match in spiritual pressure. A blue haired man stared at the dark skinned man in front of him. Ne, he glared at the dark skinned man. If this man stood between him and endless power, he would crush the man. It was over the second Aizen placed the two together._

_They were told to start, and Grimmjow pounced immediately, as strong at he could. He grinned victoriously as his opponents eyes widened in surprise and fear. Kicks, slashes, and stabs were exchanged, but Grimmjow remained unscathed. The dark skinned man, on the other hand, was bleeding profusely._

_The sparring was called to an end not long after, Grimmjow walking away without even a slight pant. The bastard was fast, that was true, but his attacks were weak and predictable. Aizen lined them up again, and everyone seemed to be tired, panting and bleeding, except for Grimmjow, who stood tall and proud._

_He took ten of the twenty Arrancar, giving each a number and a tattoo. Grimmjow was unimpressed with his number. Nine. The lowest there was, unless you counted the number ten, that was also number zero. Right then, he looked up the line, marking everyone ahead of him, and he vowed to get stronger than them all._

_

* * *

_

He rose to his feet, the blood that pooled on his lap falling to the sand, all but forgotten, as Grimmjow stared at Las Noches yet again. He noticed _Pantera_ in the sand next to him and picked her up, dusting the sand off as he did.

He wasn't dead, and he had a few vows in his life that he intended to keep. His thoughts drifted back to the orange hair Shinigami again, a sick smile spreading across his features as he sheathed _Pantera_.

"Be ready, Kurosaki," He muttered under his breath, "Because I'm coming, and I'll bring hell with me."

_Fin._

_

* * *

_

A/N: There you have it, my first upload XD. Be gentle? But don't be afraid to point out mistakes either, I'll never learn if ya don't. Please review =]


End file.
